


Hija de Dios

by Metuka



Series: Hija de Dios [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo donde Ziva y Eli no son lo que todo el mundo ve. Aviso, es un fic oscuro y bastante agobiante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hija de Dios

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [God's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/622577) by [Metuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka)



> Eitan significa "firme, fuerte, impetuoso".  
> Batya significa "hija de Dios". De ahí el título.

Te deslizas de puntillas por el corredor. Nadie te reconocería con la peluca y las gafas, pero te gusta ser cuidadosa. Discreta, sacas la tarjeta de su escondite, abres la puerta y cierras suavemente. Te está esperando desnudo sobre la cama, hojeando un informe.

—¿Hasta cuándo?—preguntas con voz de súplica.

Aparta la vista de su informe para fijarla en ti y da unos golpecitos sobre el colchón para que acudas a su lado. Te despojas de los tacones, te tiendes junto a él y dejas que te enmarque las mejillas con esas manos grandes y seguras que te han dado tanto. Respiras agitadamente, cierras los ojos y dejas que te bese. Siempre que estáis a solas, que tenéis uno de estos encuentros, te entran ganas de llorar.

—Aguanta—susurra con voz ronca. Le has notado el alcohol en los labios. Está borracho—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Batya.

Te encanta oírle decir tu nombre. Disfrutas cada vez que lo pronuncia. Lo escogió él, fue tu primer cambio de identidad. El anterior no importa, no quieres recordarlo, te trae malas imágenes a la mente. Vienen deformadas, acompañadas de sonidos distorsionados y olor a alcohol, a semen rancio y a miseria.

Eras un perro apaleado y alcoholizado, una esclava moderna, una niña prostituida y drogada que compraron en un lugar que apenas recuerdas y enviaron a Israel como un simple fardo. Apenas hablabas unas pocas palabras de hebreo que habías ido aprendiendo aquí y allá. No importaba, eras un juguete para enfermos que pronto te harían enfermar a ti. No sabías decir “tengo hambre”, pero sí insultarles con palabras que una cría como tú no debería pronunciar jamás.

Él era tan distinto. Te curó las heridas en lugar de hacerte más, te habló, te dijo su nombre: Eitan. Y por primera vez te sentiste tan viva. Te compró, pensaste que serías su mercancía personal, pero no importaba. Te trataba tan bien. Y siempre te llamaba Batya, Batya, Batya. La hija de Dios. Su hija.

Eso es lo que Eitan ha sido para ti todos estos años: un padre, un mentor, un amante a ratos perdidos. Tu Dios. Te desintoxicó y te instruyó para que fueses lo que él quería, una máquina perfecta. Apenas sabías escribir Batya y ya lanzabas cuchillos con tanta pericia y agresividad que le dejabas pasmado.

Por él volviste a cambiar de nombre y él también junto a ti. Eitan y Batya debían morir, formar parte del pasado, ser piel vieja de serpiente. De ellos nacieron Eli y Ziva, padre e hija sobre el papel, mucho más en realidad. Trabajabais para el Mossad los dos sin que el Mossad apenas supiera de tu existencia ya antes de que entraras formalmente en sus filas. Siempre juntos aunque a veces os separase una distancia física a la que hacíais caso omiso. Siempre unidos, siempre con un plan bajo el brazo.

Ya habéis llegado a lo más alto juntos. Habéis ido trepando de la mano, eliminando obstáculos. Ari fue el último y mayor de ellos. Tu hermanastro, un despojo como tú. Ese tremendo estorbo. Fue un placer volar hasta de DC, dejarte odiar por el NCIS y meterle una bala en el cerebro. Si las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo, le habríais perdonado, pero se volvió peligroso. Sabía demasiado. “Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Batya”, te dijo Eitan antes de que partieras. Te besó, le miraste a los ojos y supo que no dudarías.

Fue más fácil de lo que pensabas. Te acogieron con recelo, pero con menos agresividad de la esperada. Un cargamento de mentiras frescas, algunos contactos y un poco de compasión y fueron todos tuyos. Te costó no reír y llamar crédulo a DiNozzo cuando te sacaste a Tali de la manga y te puso carita de pena. Se tragó el anzuelo por completo.

—Estoy cansada—susurras apoyándote en su pecho y quitándote la peluca—. Quiero volver a casa contigo.

Eitan suspira y te acaricia los rizos morenos para soltarlos.

—No puede ser y lo sabes. Te necesito aquí, Batya.  
—Siempre igual—te lamentas mientras cierras los ojos.  
—Eres la punta de mi lanza.

Solo que a ti te gustaría ser más que eso, matar a Ziva y ser simplemente tú, Batya, la hija bastarda de Eitan que ha llegado a ser su amante, su alma gemela. No quieres seguir así, estás agotada. Prueba tras prueba tras prueba, finta tras finta. Todo para afianzarte en el NCIS hasta el punto de que algunas veces te convence tanto tu papel que te pierdes. Y ni siquiera puedes meterte un tiro de algo potente que te arranque de la realidad y te recuerde quién eres.

—Eitan… No. ¿Hasta cuándo?

Siempre que os veis y podéis ser Eitan y Batya en lugar de Eli y Ziva le haces la misma pregunta. Eitan siempre te responde con evasivas. Te necesita en tu puesto y lo sabes, tiene que mantenerse en la cumbre y eso exige sacrificios por tu parte. Él no puede rebajarse y mancharse las manos, tendrás que hacerlo tú. Incluso si eso significa volver a los orígenes.

Te costó creer que dudase así de ti, o más bien Eli dudaba de Ziva. Por eso Rivkin, para vigilarte. Y después, cuando Tony lo mató por ti, Eitan te envió a Somalia. Si las cosas hubieran salido bien, perfecto. Salieron peor que mal, más perfecto aún. Te rescató el NCIS después de meses volviendo a ser la niña rota de antaño. Te salvaron, te cuidaron y te demostraron su lealtad. En el fondo era lo que Eitan quería, ver a su Batya de nuevo en el puesto, sin dudas cerniéndose sobre ella ya. Porque Ziva David es estadounidense. Porque ha cortado lazos con su malvado padre.

No fue fácil y te enfureció bastante tener que pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Odiaste ser la niña sin nombre de nuevo, pero te abstrajiste y lograste sobrevivir. Ahora Ziva trabaja para el NCIS y tú sigues siendo la hija de Dios. Pero estás cansada. Es tan fatigoso que a veces sientes deseos de ceder ante la gran tentación que supone DiNozzo, desenchufarte del mundo y ser más Ziva que nunca.

Pero eres Batya y Batya no sabría qué hacer sin su Eitan.

—Pronto, Batya.  
—Estoy cansada—repites.

Te incorporas y le miras. Eitan se está muriendo, por eso lo dice. No hace mucho que se lo diagnosticaron, pero se lo está comiendo por dentro. ¿Y qué harás cuando muera? No lo sabes. Batya sin su Dios no es nadie. Quieres creer que él sin ti tampoco, que sabe que sin tu ayuda no habría llegado hasta donde está. Pero Eitan no tiene que pensar lo que será de su vida cuando tú ya no estés. El que se va es él.

Eitan suspira y te acaricia las mejillas. Llorarías, pero no eres de esas.

—Un par de meses, Batya. Luego ya no podré valerme por mí mismo.

Suspiras. Así de pronto.

—¿Y piensas esperar tanto?

Eitan sacude la cabeza y te muestra esa sonrisa que es solo para los dos.

—No. He venido a despedirme.

Te sientas en el borde de la cama y balanceas los pies adelante y atrás como si volvieras a ser una niña. Sin Eitan no hay Batya y sin Batya no eres nada.

—Y después, ¿qué?  
—Después serás quien tú quieras. ¿Ziva, tal vez?

Cierras los ojos y te encoges de hombros. Eitan te abraza por detrás y te besa el pelo.

—Ziva está bien. Es americana. Es… tan normal.  
—Pues ya sabes.  
—¿Y si me llevas contigo?

Eitan chasquea la lengua dos veces para negar. Sus manos viajan hasta los botones de tu blusa y empieza a sacarlos del ojal uno por uno.

—No pienso hacer eso. Me iré y dejaré que tú sola decidas si quieres seguirme o quedarte. Pero no voy a ser yo quien te lleve. He venido a decir adiós. Una última vez, Batya.

Ojalá supieras llorar, pero en parte te alegra que no sea así. Estarías empañando el momento. Te perderías el final de Eitan ahogándolo en llanto. Una última vez, pues. Los últimos minutos entre sus brazos, sintiéndole ser la cosa más importante del universo, el centro de tu mundo. La luz que te guía se apaga igual que su deseo entre estertores. Y ya está. Le miras, le enredas los cabellos, te vistes y vuelves a tu peluca.

Apenas pasan unos segundos desde que sales al pasillo cuando escuchas un disparo.


End file.
